Cookie
|-|Idle = |-|Side = |-|Behind = |-|Walk = |-|Jump = |-|Fear = These poor starving rapos... they are in need of my delicous dishes! ::—Cookie Chef Cookie is a character in Drawn to Life, '' ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, ''and ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii). ''He is the main chef for the Village in both games. Story Not much is known about Cookie's life before the events of ''Drawn to Life; however, it is known that Cookie has lived in the Village long before Wilfre's dabbling in the darkness. Drawn to Life After the destruction of the Book of Life, Cookie and his assistants eventually leave the village, searching for a better life. The three are eventually captured, however, and imprisoned by shadow in the Banya Fields, where they stay until the Creation Hero releases them. When they return to the village, Cookie asks the Creator to clear the darkness around his restaurant and to design a marvelous sign to advertise its reopening. Later in the story, Cookie is tasked with the job of baking a feast for Mari's festival, however progress is halted when a mob of hungry Raposa storm the restaurant. In Cookie's hour of need, Tubba, a large Raposa who eats tons and is disliked by the chef for this, comes to the rescue and defends the Banya. After this courageous act, Cookie apologizes to the bulbous fellow and the two are now on good terms. Near the end of the game, he and Isaac get into a fight over supplies, and Cookie promises to burn Isaac's next order of Banya Bread. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Cookie returns in the DS sequel and is sucked into a vortex created by Wilfre when all of the color is drained from the village. He, along with Farmer Brown and Count Choco, are spat out in Lavasteam. They are immediately discovered by Miney and his Robosa and put to work, mining Banya crystals. They are eventually rescued by the Creation Hero and then go to the Turtle Rock Village. It is assumed that Cookie faded along with the other Raposa when Mike woke up from his coma. Appearance Cookie, being a chef, dresses in a white apron that protects him from the stains of the kitchen. Adorning this occupational garment is a single red stripe, streaking horizontally across the middle. Underneath this, he wears a plain green shirt but no pants. A matching chef's hat tops his orange furred head. In his Wii form, Cookie's appearance is changed slightly. His apron is colored red, matching the twin stripes that decorate his hat. He also has a splotchy brown facial feature around his right eye that could be a food stain. Personality Cookie, although kind-hearted, is ambitious and high-spirited. He is very critical of his assistants, always noting when they do not meet his expectations; however, he believes in them and thinks they will eventually master the kitchen. He seems to believe his status as chef gives him power over other Raposa, most notable when he threatens to burn Isaac's next Banya order and proudly boasts to Miney about his occupation. Cookie has an obvious stingy trait, often fueling his quarrels with Isaac. The chef treats cooking as an art, and dislikes it when Raposa take more than their fair share. Relationships Assistants Cookie's driven methods of teaching his assistants have led to friction between them. He often criticizes their speed or abilities, but seems to truly believe in them and wishes them the best. His teachings seem to have driven his female student more than the male, whose cynical answers about his job show that he does not appreciate Cookie's demands. Tubba Before the festival, Cookie strongly disliked Tubba, believing that he was out to eat all of the Banya and drive him bankrupt. He even expressed fear for his restaurant when the large Raposa returned to the village and began to hide his products. Their relationship turned around however, when Tubba saved the restaurant from a mob of Raposa. The two have been on good terms since then. Isaac Cookie and Isaac have a very rocky relationship and cause most of the fights in the village. Most of their run-ins stem from Isaac's steep prices and Cookie complaining and threatening to cut the shopkeeper off from his restaurant's products. Although Mari repeatedly tries to halt their feuding, the ceasefire never lasts for long. Trivia * His first name may be Fortune, as a Rapogirl says. * When Cookie is found in Drawn to Life, he says: ''"Ze found me! I am ze great Chef Cookie! I am in your debt! I was wrong to leave the village... I will meet you at the Exit Gate!" ''About halfway while he is talking, he loses his accent. * Although his fur is usually orange, during the snow game, if he is struck by a snowball his fur will turn aureolin yellow. Category:Raposa Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Sprites Category:Drawn to Life sprites Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter sprites Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS)